L'imposture
by Touch-of-Moonlight
Summary: Poudlard ne tourne vraiment plus rond... Moi, l'héritier Greene  un nom pareil ça s'invente pas je me retrouve chez...Griffondor.Qui l'eut cru. Quand je le dirais à mon Père ! Quoique finalement, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le sache jamais...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ Excusez-moi Madame, avançais-je d'une douce voix que je voulu volontairement charmante, mais il doit y avoir une erreur.

Je ris nerveusement.

_Mr. Greene, répondit-elle de son ton doucereux auquel je n'étais pas sûr de m'habituer un jour, le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible !

La directrice releva la tête et m'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

_Et qu'est-ce qui est impossible je vous prie, Mr Greene ? Que finalement, au fond de vous il y aurait autre chose que de l'ambition et l'attrait du pouvoir, plus que ce que l'on a bien voulu vous faire croire ? C'est bien cela Mr Greene ?

_Euh, je…

_Ce n'est pas négociable Mr Greene. Les attributions du Choixpeau magique sont définitives et ne peuvent être remises en cause.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

_Je suis navrée que vous ne vous sentiez pas encore ici à votre place mais je suis certaine que vos petits camarades de chambrée sauront vous intégrer et faire ressortir le Gryffondor qui sommeille en vous. Tâchez de vous montrer patient. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à être sonné. La nuit porte conseil Mr Greene.

Et c'est sur ces paroles avisées qu'elle m'indiqua gentiment la porte.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_ Excusez-moi Madame, avançais-je d'une douce voix que je voulu volontairement charmante, mais il doit y avoir une erreur.

Je ris nerveusement.

_Mr. Greene, répondit-elle de son ton doucereux auquel je n'étais pas sûr de m'habituer un jour, le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible !

La directrice releva la tête et m'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

_Et qu'est-ce qui est impossible je vous prie, Mr Greene ? Que finalement, au fond de vous il y aurait autre chose que de l'ambition et l'attrait du pouvoir, plus que ce que l'on a bien voulu vous faire croire ? C'est bien cela Mr Greene ?

_Euh, je…

_Ce n'est pas négociable Mr Greene. Les attributions du Choixpeau magique sont définitives et ne peuvent être remises en cause.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

_Je suis navrée que vous ne vous sentiez pas encore ici à votre place mais je suis certaine que vos petits camarades de chambrée sauront vous intégrer et faire ressortir le Gryffondor qui sommeille en vous. Tâchez de vous montrer patient. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à être sonné. La nuit porte conseil Mr Greene.

Et c'est sur ces paroles avisées qu'elle m'indiqua gentiment la porte.

La vieille harpie. Quand mon père saurait … pensais-je.

Ça c'était bien vrai, quand mon père saurait… un sentiment de tristesse mêlé d'appréhension me gagna.

Un Gryffondor. Comment allais-je lui annoncer ça ? Lui qui m'avait déjà acheté toute la panoplie du parfait Serpentard ! En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi aussi j'étais persuadé d'aller à Serpentard, comme mon père. Et mon Grand-père. Et son père. Et tous les autres en fait.

Un soupir de désespoir m'échappa.

Et s'il décidait de me déshériter ? Non, on ne peut pas déshériter son fils parce qu'il n'avait pas été accepté dans la bonne maison au collège… N'est-ce pas ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le groupe de garçon bruyant qui arrivait en sens inverse dans le couloir de pierre, si bien que je les heurtais de plein fouet et manquais de tomber à la renverse. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête, de plus en plus haut, que je me rendis compte, dans cet ordre, que les garçons en question étaient : des cinquièmes années, aussi massifs et sympathiques que des bœufs mais surtout qu'ils portaient tous les couleurs de Serpentard.

Bien gentiment, ou devrais-je plutôt dire intelligemment, je ravalais une remarque acerbe et pris le parti de reculer d'un pas, d'une part pour m'éloigner d'eux et d'autre part pour pouvoir reprendre mes esprits et mieux regarder à qui j'avais à faire.

_ Mais ce serait pas le petit Greene ? Commença celui qui était le plus à droite. On s'est perdu on dirait ? Continua-t-il, d'un ton moqueur.

Piqué au vif, je serrais les mâchoires et le toisais le regard mauvais.

_ Oh ! Mais regardez ! Continua son voisin, on dirait que le petit Greene s'est trompé de cravate ! Ben alors, on ne t'as pas encore appris à t'habiller ? Rigola-t-il en regardant ses comparses.

J'étais excédé. Ils durent le sentir car leurs rires redoublèrent. Je m'apprêtais à leur dire leurs quatre vérités, quand, sortis de nulle part, de gros nuages noirs se formèrent, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, au-dessus d'eux et les arrosèrent copieusement d'une pluie colorée rouge, tâchant de façon irréversible leur peau, cheveux et vêtements.

Surpris, je les regardais se rentrer tous dedans puis m'écartais pour les laisser passer, en trombe, et ne pas me faire mouiller par cette pluie colorée dont les nuages étranges suivaient leurs cibles.

Le long du mur, j'entendis des rires venir de l'autre bout du couloir et de bruits de pas se rapprocher.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je respirais profondément. Y a des moments comme ça vous savez, où le premier mot qui nous vient à l'esprit ressemble à quelque chose près, à ça :

« Putain … »

Ou pas. Non, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être vulgaire, disons plutôt que c'est un manque d'habitude. De l'angle du couloir, successivement, quatre personnes surgirent. Trois garçons, une fille. Chemises blanches, normal. Pantalons noirs, normal. Cravates rouges comme moi, … . Misère, des Gryffindors. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est être redevable à quelqu'un. A un groupe n'en parlons pas, alors ajoutez à cela un groupe de Gryffindors, j'aurais presque préféré me faire écraser par les gros lourdauds de tout à l'heure.

Quoique…

Ils arrivent enfin à ma hauteur, toujours hilares. Et là, le choc. Ce n'était pas trois garçons et une fille, mais deux garçons et deux filles. Et quelle fille ! Les cheveux auburn, de grands yeux verts et pour sublimer le tout, un regard de biche. Le plus grand des deux garçons, un blond dégingandé à l'air jovial, pose d'autorité une main sur mon épaule et s'adresse à moi de la même manière qu'il se serait adressé à un amis de toujours en disant :

_T'as vu leur tête !

Fut-ce son rire sot, son air débile ou un subtil mélange de ces deux facteurs qui me conduisit à reculer, faisant lourdement tomber son bras dans le vide ? Sûrement. Toujours est-il que plus la journée avançait, plus ma capacité de résistance à la frustration s'amenuisait et plus je sentais une colère monumentale poindre sous mon calme apparent.

_ Oui, répondis-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'eus voulu.

Je m'éclaircis brièvement la voix.

_M-merci.

Il avait eu du mal à sortir, mais voilà, c'était fait. C'est donc satisfait et sans plus un mot que je me retournai et m'apprêtai à aller chercher mes affaires qui devaient encore se trouver au pied de mon lit aux draps rouge et or.

_Hé !

La fille aux cheveux court m'interpela et me rejoignit en quelques enjambés. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle fronça les sourcils et me lança :

_Tu comptes vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ? Un petit merci, et voilà, Monsieur s'en va ?

_Il y a des moments comme ça où clairement émergent un avant et un après. De ces moments de notre vie où notre vie bascule. Où ce qui devait advenir passe au conditionnel, remplacé impérieusement par un tout nouveau panel de possibilités. Adrian était en train de vivre un de ces moments. En laissant s'échapper sa colère, sa rage refoulée, sa tristesse informulée, à cet instant, son avenir s'était transformé. Mais cela ne s'est pas encore passé. Pas tout à fait. _


End file.
